


Matching Colors

by mortylion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eileen is only mentioned, Everyone is only a brief show, Fluff, M/M, Prom, Prom dates, SO MUCH FLUFF, These dorks, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortylion/pseuds/mortylion
Summary: Castiel and Dean have been dating for three years, and prom is coming up. However, despite Castiel thinking Dean might ask him, he doesn't. And instead ends up with a strange text from Dean asking what he will wear to prom.





	Matching Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed this. I need fluff. I LIVE FOR IT.

"He hasn't even asked you yet", Charlie furrows her brows and looks at her dishelved friend. Castiel wears a grim expression and shakes his head profusely. "That doesn't sound like Dean. I mean, the Dean  _I_ know is completely whipped for you". 

"I just", Castiel sighs and lazily twirls his straw in his milkshake. "I keep hoping he will ask, and the closer prom gets the more it looks like he won't".

"Well, why don't you ask him", Charlie tries. By the look of Castiel's face, he is noy impressed. "Okay, okay- uh- how about you drop subtle hints"?

"Charlie", Castiel deadpans. "I literally asked hin if he is excited for prom and he said yes".

"Damn", Benny finally speaks after watching the whole conversation unfold. "Maybe he just assumes you two are goin' together. After all, you two been dating since you guys could pop your first boners".

Charlie guffaws as Castiel turns a deep shade of red, "Benny", Castiel admonishes. "This is serious! Even if we have been dating that long, I don't know if Dean would want to go to prom with me. What if he decides to bring someone else? Or take some girl in pity? Or what if he leaves me", Castiel's eyes go wide as he utters the last statement. 

"Please Clarence", Meg walks over dramtically and sits on the table in front of Castiel. "If cupids arrow did ever exist, Dean's ass would have one poking out like no tomorrow".

"See", Charlie smiles. "We all know Dean. Maybe he did forget to ask! Just, remind him maybe".

"Okay", Castiel's lips form into a thin line but he nods earnestly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Um, Dean, why are we at a boutique"?

"Sam needs a suit for homecoming for the freshman", Dean nods as his brother scampers away to look at the suits. "Remember when we went", Dean smiles lovingly at Castiel and Cas feels his legs wobble.  _Only Dean could make him swoon after three years of being together._

"Should I go blazer or tuxedo", San appears holding two gray suits. 

"What is Eileen wearing", Castiel asks with a teasing air. The younger Winchester blushes and murmers his response. 

"A heart cut dress, I think, it was hard to understand", Sam looks at his feet.

"Then a tuxedo. It will compliment the cut of dress", Castiel nods and looks to see his boyfriend gone. Furrowing his brows, he finds Dean in another section of the store. Looking at two tuxedos intensely. "I don't think those suits hold the answers of the universe".

"A nan can try to find 'em", Dean chuckles before kissing Cas' forehead briefly. "What color are you wearing to prom, I never asked".

Castiel feels his smile drop, "uh, I was just thinking to wear black and white".

"Really? A bit bland, Cas", Dean shakes his head before looking around at the ties. "How about green? I think if you wear green and I wear blu-"

"Wait", Castiel stops Dean. "We're matching"?

Dean looks at Castiel with an expression that can only be read as  _duh._ "Why the hell wouldn't we match"?

"Because we aren't going to prom together".

Dean looks as if someone just brutally killed his pet. His eyes begin to glisten as if tears threaten them. "Why not"?

"You never asked", Castiel says harshly and looks away. 

Castiel expects for Dean to respond, but he is met with silence. He looks over at his boy friend and finds him in a state of pure shock. He looks at Cas with wide eyes and a slack jaw before he speaks, "I forgot to ask. I just assumed we were going together. Y'know, us being a thing and all. Shit. Sorry Cas".

Castiel, for some reason, bursts out laughing at his boyfriends expense. Dean now just looks both embarrassed and puzzled at his boyfriend's reaction. "Uh, Cas? Buddy? You want to explain why your laughing all of a sudden"?

"I just", Castiel wipes a tear from his eyes and wraps his arms around Dean's waist. "I freaked out because you never asked me. I thought you didn't want to go with me. Man, guess Benny and Meg were right about you assuming we would go".

"M'sorry", Dean chuckles slightly before kissing Castiel chastely. "Still should have asked. Didn't mean for you to get all anxious".

"You can make it up to me with some a really hot sex later", Castiel chuckles darkly and Dean blushes profusely. 

"Ew, gross".

"Shut it, Sammy".


End file.
